


Compare Others

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''At least you never complain about my cooking,'' Reverend Amos Howell said.





	Compare Others

I never created Superman TAS canon.

''At least you never complain about my cooking,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he smiled near Martha and Jonathan Kent before they exchanged glances.

THE END


End file.
